


Multiple Heteros And One (1) Gay Disaster

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blame un
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: nathaniel's girlfriends all break up with him when adrien shows one (1) affection for themft. gay disaster marc
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, past chlonath, past lilanath, past nathanette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Multiple Heteros And One (1) Gay Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



_ Chloe. _

“Nathaniel, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Goddamnit,” he cursed, under his breath, then thought,  _ You know, I should have seen this coming. _ “Alright, fine,” he said, this time directly to Chloe. Chloe flipped her hair at him and walked off. A single tear rolled from Nathaniel’s eye, and he heard the flapping of butterfly wings.  _ An akuma. Of course Hawkmoth would take advantage of the situation.  _ Nathaniel quickly wiped the tear off his face and started running. To where, he didn’t know, just away. Away from the akuma, away from everything.

Ten minutes later, he was far away from the steps of the hotel, far away from everything. The only thing that registered was the pounding of his feet and the occasional flapping on butterfly wings. One, two, three steps, and that was all it took to make countless more, if you had the motivation. And Nathaniel definitely had the motivation - he didn’t want to be possessed by a fucking supervillain. Nobody did. He knew he couldn’t capture the akuma with anything, because it would end up possessing him. So, in short, he was fucked if he didn’t keep running.

Nathaniel stopped in the middle of a bridge, holding onto one of the railings. His breathing was heavy, but he didn’t care. Nathaniel stole a glance behind him and saw the akuma approaching. And so he ran. The akuma went away at some point, presumably because Hawkmoth had found some stronger negative emotion to pursue. And so Nathaniel sat there, on a bridge, in the middle of Paris.

_ Lila. _

“Sorry, Nathaniel,” here Lila popped a piece of gum in her mouth, “but I think managing my new charity is going to take all my energy,” she popped her gum again, “and so I can’t handle a boyfriend.”

“So, does this mean you’re breaking up with me?” 

Lila nodded. “Yes, I suppose so.” Nathaniel glanced to the side, seeing Chloe hanging off Adrien’s arm. Typical. Lila twirled one of her hair sausages around her finger. He was used to this by now, get with a girl, break up, get with a girl, break up, repeat, with the occasional akuma going after him thrown in. Maybe he should try getting with a boy- no. It would end the same way.

“It’s not you, Nathaniel,” she said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. “It’s just that if I have a boyfriend, I want to spend time with him, and I can’t do that without abandoning my charity.”

“Um, alright then.” He shouldn’t get sad, he can’t get sad, this is just a normal day,  _ this is fine this is fine this is fine stop stressing out you are fine this is just a normal day you don’t need a romantic relationship this is fine. Don’t let an akuma go after you don’t be a burden on the city don’t don’t don’t. You’re fine you’re fine you’re fine this is fine this is fine this is fine _ . All this went through Nathaniel’s head in about three seconds, and by the time he snapped out of it, Lila was gone. That was… fair, to be completely honest.

So, that was two girlfriends gone, how many more?

_ Marinette. _

“I’m sorry, Nathaniel, but I- I’m breaking up with you.”

“Fuck.” He had thought Marinette would be the one, he had thought Marinette would stay, but he was wrong. He was always wrong, it seemed. He stole a glance to the side, at Lila and Chloe. Adrien had two followers now, and Marinette would probably be the third. So that was it. They were using him to make Adrien jealous, and when Adrien showed affection for them, they dumped him. That made sense, honestly. Why else would the two most popular girls in the school and a well-known girl want to date a loser like him?

The flapping of butterfly wings came again, this time a familiar sound. Marinette, who was still there, quickly ran off, and Nathaniel whirled around on his heels. An akuma. Was Hawkmoth going to go after him every time? So Nathaniel started the circle of running away again. Feet pounding on the pavement, rain falling down his face, he ran. And ran. And ran. And he ran until he bumped into a black-haired boy. Marc. The kid who he had single handedly and directly caused the akumatization of. That wasn’t good. And the akuma was still chasing him, too. None of this situation was good.

Then Marc put out a hand, stopping Nathaniel. Nathaniel tripped and faceplanted on the ground. Marc looked up, probably spotting the akuma, and trapped it under his water bottle, then killing it. “So…”

“Hah, yeah, I know, probably not the best time or place to meet. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine. But was the akuma… you know…” Marc waved his hands in the air.

“Coming for me? Y- yeah, it was.” Nathaniel smiled weakly. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?”

“Haha, no I am not.”

“… Do you want to talk about it?”   
“No.”

“I don’t live too far from here, d- do you wanna come over? Running in the rain for however long can’t be good.”

“I- uh- sure.” Nathaniel got to his feet. “Holy shit, the past week has been terrible.”


End file.
